Reminded in Rain
by Moony44
Summary: Now, she hated the rain. The faint dripdrop outside her window constantly reminded her of a heartbeat, slow and steady. Her heartbeat. It reminded her of how little time she might have. Josh and Andy.


**Right after the episode where Andy tells Josh she has cancer. Just to let you all know, I also imagined this scene with Max and Fang, except Max would be just lose it because of the constant dog chase between the School and the flock.  
**

* * *

The rain in Washington came hard and fast. A drizzle turned into a rainstorm, a snowflake, into a blizzard. Andy Jensen was staring out her bedroom window, wistfully. She used to love it when it rained. It cleansed the earth for days, making the air fresh and clean. The flowers smelled better, the cars looked better, and even the asphalt had a faint damp scent to it. It was rejuvenation at its greatest. Now, she hated the rain. The faint drip-drop outside her window constantly reminded her of a heartbeat, slow and steady. Her heartbeat. And when the rain stopped, so did the heartbeat. Her cancer had made her aware of the things in the world like this. Her old love for the rain faded fast, now making her long for the sunshine that California gets, instead of the wet Washington weather. But she supposed that California people wanted rain now and again. I mean, was the sun's rays not like rain, beating down upon all who dared went outside?

As much as Andy wanted to, she couldn't stop staring at the unwavering rain, as it cascaded down the cold glass window. Whenever the raindrops would slide down the glass, it reminded her of a race. Which raindrop was going to win? Which one would make it first, to the bottom of the windowpane? She reached her shaky hand up to to the icy glass and pressed her palm upon it. A single tear fell down her pale face, matching the rain on the window, like tears sliding down.

A knock on her door made her jump and rip her hand off the glass. She jerked around to see who would come in. When she made no move to get the door a quiet voice sounded muffled from the other side.

"Andy?" Josh Trager. So not the person she wanted to see right now. Andy brushed away her tears quickly and tiptoed over to her bed, grabbed a magazine on the way and flipped it open, randomly. She made a small, squeaky sound and Josh took that as his cue to come in.

He sat on her bed, making the bedsprings squeak excitedly.

"_Cosmo Girl_? Funny, I wouldn't have pictured you that kind of girl, Andy." His stab at sarcasm pulled Andy's heart a little more, making her eyes sting.

"I'm not in the mood, Josh," she said, averting her eyes from his blazing stare. He sensed her discomfort and made a mental note to tame down the sarcastic remarks today.

"Listen, I know you don't want to talk about it and all, but--"

"Josh, did you not hear what I said? I'm not in the mood. I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It," she said, icily, her mood matching the weather.

"Okay," Josh sighed, exasperatedly. "Let's go for a walk."

Andy looked up from staring at a blank spot on the page and into his eyes. "What?" she asked.

"I said: Let's go for a walk, alright?" He pronounced every syllable clearly as if he was talking to his deaf grandmother, not to his best friend and girlfriend.

"Josh, you are insane. It's nearly snowing out there, it's so cold. It's like 40 degrees! We'll freeze!" she said, shaking her head animatedly. Even through her humor, Josh could see a glint of fear in her eyes.

"Why are you afraid?" He asked, in a most un-Josh-like tone.

She blinked up at him, shocked. She wouldn't let him know her secret. The rain frightened her. For reasons that he didn't--could never--understand.

"I'm-I'm not afraid," she said, bravely putting on her best straight face.

"Andy Jensen, what is wrong?" Josh asked again, still not believing her. She sighed and looked around the room, at everything but him.

"It-the rain scares me," she confessed silently. Her whispers made the hair on the back of Josh's neck stand on end. "It-the rain reminds me of-of a heartbeat. My heartbeat." Her voice broke on the last note, and she let the tears fall. Josh grabbed her hands and brought them into his chest, bringing her closer.

He whispered in her ear, "You are possibly the most awesome person I have ever met in my lifetime. Nothing will ever happen to you while I am around."

She pulled away, suddenly and got up. A quick walk to her closet told her that her rainboots where under her bed. Andy bent down, grabbed her rainboots and raincoat.

"You coming?" She asked, a new mask of courage on her face. Josh was momentarily startled by this change of plans and he grinned.

"Right behind you."

* * *

The pair stepped out of Andy's front door, and trudged out into the rain, umbrellas up. The rain immediately started the pound on the umbrella, like knocking at a door. The wind howled in their ears, their eyes stinging from the cold. Andy, being the daring person she was stuck her hand cautiously out of the protection for a moment, savoring the wet puddle that formed in her palm. She continued the hear the sound of the rain on the umbrella. The gentle thump, thump, thump. The beating of a heart. 

"Josh," she said, abruptly, breaking up the moment. "Can we possibly put this umbrella down. I have a hood on." Josh nodded, understandingly and closed the umbrella, tossing it to the grass on Andy's front yard. The breeze bit against Andy's rosy cheeks, making her bite her lip from the chill.

Andy heard the stream of water flow down her yellow, classic raincoat. Maybe the rain could be her friend. It used to be. She looked over at Josh, who had his hood down. His light brown hair was soaked and he had his head turned up to catch raindrops. Andy slowly copied him, removing her hood and entwining her fingers with Josh's. She noticed that you could hear the rain less if it wasn't beating down on a hard surface. He squeezed her hand and she let the water fall on her blonde hair. She turned her hair up, to catch raindrops in her mouth, too. A feeling of great pleasure engulfed her as she felt the earth's water and her heart's water mix on her face.

All they could hear were the ever falling drops of rain and the occasional thunder. Josh turned his head towards Andy, smiling beguiling at her.

"What?" she asked, when she saw her staring at her. He said nothing, but put his drenched hand on the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. A kiss was his answer. The kiss deepened and she pulled back, savoring the sweet moment. But of course, nothing says Andy and Josh like a humorous remark.

She smirked at him. "How very _The Notebook_ of you."

* * *

**AN: Sealed with a kiss. **


End file.
